Viejos Amigos
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: En donde John y Mycroft son viejos amigos, y Mycroft manda SMS-s. Trducción del fic Old Friends de inspiration assaulted.
**A/N: Este fic es una traducción de Old Friends, escrito por inspiration_assaulted, el cual podeis encontrar en Archive Of Our Own en el siguiente enlace:**

 **archiveofourown "punto"org "barra oblicua" works / 1408060**

 **Quitad los espacios y sustituid "punto" por . y "barra oblicua" por / y ya :)**

* * *

Veo que ya te ha dejado atrás -MH

Dios mío, dime que no acabo de acceder a vivir con tu hermano pequeño -JW

Me temo que si, John. También me temo que no hay manera de que consigas encontrar un taxi. ¿Mando un coche? -MH

¿Vas a estar en el coche? -JW

Puede -MH

De acuerdo, si es realmente necesario -JW

* * *

No consigo contactar con Lestrade. El asesino es el taxista y Sherlock se acaba de ir con él -JW

Lestrade esta siendo transportado a tu localización -MH

Utiliza la pistola si es necesario -MH

…

Tiene razón. Buen disparo -MH

* * *

Siempre he vacilado en poner "felicidad doméstica" y "Sherlock" en la misma frase, pero ambas parecen coexistir a tu alrededor, John -MH

Buenos días a ti también, Mycroft. Sabes bien que no estoy coherente por la mañana -JW

¿Como es la vida con Sherlock? -MH

Solía pensar que estabas exagerando sobre él, ¿sabes? -JW

¿Y ahora? -MH

Guarda dedos gordos en el congelador y habla con un cráneo. Nunca me aburro -JW

Obviamente algo debe de estar aburriéndote, o no habrías buscado un trabajo -MH

…

¿John? -MH

Me falta dinero, ¿vale? -JW

Y no, no quiero nada del tuyo -JW

Tu y Sherlock deberíais combinar vuestras cuentas. Tu eres el más indicado para administrarlas de forma responsable -MH

Si claro, ¿y por qué no nos casamos ya que estamos? -JW

No. Tengo un trabajo así que esta bien. Esta todo bien -JW

* * *

Me alegra escuchar que estás bien, John -MH

Jesús, ¿hay algo que no sepas? -JW

Tan solo las cosas sin importancia. ¿Algún daño permanente a causa del golpe en la cabeza? -MH

No. ¿Es normal que sea secuestrado en sus casos? -JW

No, Sherlock suele ser más listo que sus oponentes -MH

Vale, así que es algo propio de la gente estúpida el ser secuestrado -JW

Eres muchas cosas, John, pero no estúpido, a pesar de lo que diga mi hermano bajo la influencia del aburrimiento -MH

* * *

John, necesito ayuda -MH

Dios mio, ¿por qué me estás hablando a mi entonces? -JW

En serio, John. Necesito... consejo del tipo para el que uno busca un "mejor amigo" -MH

Mycroft Holmes, ¿necesitas consejos para tu vida amorosa? -JW

…

Te estas riendo -MH

Lo estoy. Tronchándome -JW

Para -MH

Deja mirar la grabación de las cámaras entonces. Sé que tienes algunas aquí -JW

…

¿Has terminado? -MH

Si. Ya puedo estar serio -JW

¿Qué puedo hacer para parecer más... sociable? -MH

¿Menos como tú eres, te refieres? -JW

Si quieres ponerlo así, si -MH

No lo haces -JW

Eso no ayuda, John –MH

No, eso no es lo que quería decir. No debes molestarte en no ser tú mismo, porque eso siempre acaba mal. Eres Mycroft Holmes, Rey de Inglaterra, y actúas como él, y a cualquiera que sea digno de tu atención le gustará eso -JW

Créeme, nadie que quiera cambiarte quedará satisfecho. Tan solo se convierte en un círculo vicioso -JW

Aunque tal vez no deberías admitir que ves las grabaciones de la CCTV en vuestra primera cita -JW

Muy bien. Gracias, John -MH

Por curiosidad, ¿quién ha conseguido atraer el interés de Su Majestad? -JW

…

DI Lestrade -MH

¿¡GREG!? -JW

Ocupo una posición menor en el gobierno. No soy el 'Rey de Inglaterra' -MH

Sí que lo eres. ¿En serio? ¿Greg? -JW

Sí, en serio -MH

Bueno, supongo que es bastante atractivo -JW

Lo es -MH

¡Y ya tiene práctica lidiando con un Holmes! -JW

Cierra el pico -MH

* * *

¿Alguna razón por la que Greg se sonrojó cuando mencioné tu nombre hoy? -JW

No te preocupes, Sherlock no estaba ahí para verlo -JW

Es posible que Greg y yo tengamos una cita este fin de semana, si eso es lo que estas preguntando -MH

Y gracias por no meter a Sherlock en esto -MH

¡Bien por ti! Intenta curvar tus tendencias típicas de un villano de Bond, Greg probablemente no disfrutaría de una cena para dos en un almacén abandonado -JW

…

¿Mycroft? -JW

…

¡Más te vale contármelo todo! -JW

* * *

John, ¿estás bien? -MH

…

John, no puedo irme. Dime que estás bien -MH

…

¿John? -MH

…

…

…

No me importa cuantos protocolos de seguridad rompas, dime que tienes al bastardo -JW

…

Lo tenemos -MH

…

…

Estoy bien -JW

* * *

¿Cómo estas hoy, Mycroft? -JW

Bien -MH

¿Y el gobierno? -JW

Físicamente estable, por el momento -MH

¿Y cómo está Greg? -JW

Esto ha sido una trampa, ¿verdad? -MH

Pueeeede -JW

Greg también esta bien, gracias -MH

¿Lo esta? Por supuesto, tan solo pregunto porque estaba en la escena de un crimen hoy, y por casualidad noté que Greg tenia una contusión bastante... prominente en el cuello, del tipo que se recibe tras aplicar succión durante un extendido periodo de tiempo, junto con tal vez algo de presión -JW

Por supuesto, como profesional médico, me siento obligado de cerciorarme que esa... contusión no es un síntoma de alguna condición médica -JW

…

Greg también está bien, gracias -MH

¡Mycroft, has chupado su cuello como si fueses un adolescente excitado! -JW

¡Le dije que se pusiera una bufanda! -MH

OoOo

"John, ¿de qué te estás riendo?"

"¡No es nada, Sherlock!"

* * *

Mycroft, necesito tu ayuda -JW

Ay madre, ¿tienes otra ASBO? -MH

No. Gracias por librarme de la última, por cierto -JW

No hay de que. ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda entonces? -MH

Normalmente eres reacio a pedirme ayuda -MH

Bueno, en este caso eres el único que puede ayudarme -JW

¿Es este el tipo de consejo para el que se necesita un 'mejor amigo'? -MH

No te ofendas, pero a ti precisamente no te escogería para buscar consejo sobre mi vida amorosa -JW

John, para de ser tan obtuso. ¿Qué ha hecho que busques mis consejos? -MH

Sherlock -JW

Según mi considerable fuente de información, Sherlock no se ha metido en problemas últimamente, así que tengo que preguntar: ¿qué pasa con Sherlock? -MH

Solía pensar que erais los dos personas bastante solitarias, ¿sabes? El tipo de personas que no se enamoran. Es decir, no te he visto mostrar interés en alguien desde hace años -JW

Y Sherlock está convencido de que las relaciones no son su 'área', y que está 'casado con su trabajo', tal y como pensaba que eras tú también, pero ahora tienes a Greg y los dos os comportáis como adolescentes cuando estáis juntos, y me pregunto: ¿tal vez me equivocaba? -JW

¿Crees que Sherlock podría... enamorarse? -JW

…

Ay madre -MH

¿Mycroft? -JW

Enviaré un coche -MH

* * *

Ahora mismo está andando por el piso cubierto solo por una sábana. Voy a explotar por culpa de la tensión sexual -JW

Supongo que no tengo que preguntarte qué intenciones tienes hacia mi hermano, entonces -MH

Mis intenciones involucran empujar a ese bastardo de piel pálida en una cama y poca ropa -JW

Aunque seré un perfecto caballero cuando lo haga -JW

Te lo suplico, dale un caso que requiera ropa -JW

…

Un tal DI Carter llamará dentro de un momento -MH

* * *

Sherlock ha encontrado por fin a la única persona que puede hacer que tenga sentimientos -JW

¿Debería de comenzar a buscar vuestro regalo de boda? -MH

Es La Mujer -JW.

Oh. Eso no está bien -MH

No muy bien, no -JW

Ya he oído como unas 38 notificaciones-orgasmo de sus mensajes de texto -JW

No sé lo que puedo hacer en esta situación, John -MH

Puedes sacarme de este piso antes de que pueda oír otro más -JW

Para lo que sea que esté haciendo para mirarlos, también -JW

Enviaré un coche. Mete lo que necesites en una mochila, puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche -MH

OoOo

¿Por qué has secuestrado a John? -SH

Me lo pidió él -MH

Sí, ¿pero por qué? -SH

¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por el corazón de John Watson? -MH

¿Su corazón? La expresión es 'por su mente', ¿qué tiene que ver el corazón con todo esto? -SH

Cuídate, hermanito -MH

OoOo

Todos los trozos de cuerpo del frigorífico están correctamente etiquetados y propiamente almacenados -SH

Lo sé -JW

No creo haber dicho nada que te haya enfadado -SH

No, no lo has hecho -JW

¿Entonces por qué te has ido? ¿Y por qué has acudido a Mycroft? -SH

Porque Mycroft y yo somo viejos amigos y sé que puedo contar con su ayuda cuando la necesito -JW

¿Pero por qué te has ido? ¿Qué ha pasado? -SH

Eso no tengo por qué contestarlo -JW

¡John! –SH

Buenas noches, Sherlock –JW

* * *

Noche de peligro -MH

Comenzaré la búsqueda -JW

Tu insípida novia se va a molestar -MH

Da igual. Es insípida de todas formas -JW

* * *

¿Por qué has necesitado ocho puntos y un aparato ortopédico para tu mano? -MH

Sherlock me despertó con una de sus malditas canciones de duelo para ella -JW

He pegado un puñetazo a la pared. Transfiere algo de mi dinero a la cuenta de Mrs. Hudson para pagar el arreglo de los agujeros, ¿quieres? -JW

¿Agujeros, en plural? -MH

Sí -JW

No te molestes en volver a casa. Un coche estará esperándote fuera. Greg irá a recoger lo que necesites mañana -MH

…

Tal vez sean varios días, la verdad -JW

Tómate el tiempo que necesites -MH

OoOo

Estoy siendo interrogado. ¿Es así como se sienten los terroristas? -GL

No. Sherlock es mucho peor -MH

John es un puto santo, entonces -GL

No se puede encontrar mejor persona -MH

Casi podrías pensar que le importa John, si no lo conocieras -GL

Pero nosotros sí lo conocemos, y muy bien. Ni siquiera el afecto familiar puede hacerme ciego al hecho de que Sherlock jamás merecerá a alguien como John -MH

Pobre -GL

OoOo

¿Por qué te sigues yendo? -SH

Porque a veces, irse es mejor que quedarse -JW

* * *

¿Debería buscarme otra insípida novia? -JW

Incluso tú reconoces que son insípidas... -MH

Me estoy esforzando demasiado, ¿verdad? -JW

Un poco, sí -MH

* * *

Mycroft está haciendo de gobierno otra vez. ¿Maratón de Bond? -GL

¿Vamos a comer palomitas y quedarnos despiertos toda la noche cuchicheando como chicas adolescentes? -JW

Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar mañana, así que lo más probable es que sea cerveza, patatas fritas y estar durmiendo en el sofá a eso de las 11 -GL

Suena perfecto -JW

* * *

Me preocupas, John. Desearía que no andaras por Londres tan tarde -MH

Son los paseos o sus composiciones -JW

…

Llévate la pistola contigo la próxima vez -MH

* * *

¿Le he hecho algo a John? -SH

No es mi lugar decir nada -MH

¡Pero si no respetas los límites personales! ¡Según tú, siempre es tu lugar decir algo! -SH

En esto no -MH

…

No lo entiendo -SH

Ninguno de nosotros lo hace, Sherlock. Es algo que no puede ser comprendido -MH

OoOo

John me está evitando y no sé por qué -SH

Oh, ¿por fin te has dignado a notarlo? Ya era hora -GL

¿Qué? -SH

Nada, simplemente te ha estado evitando desde, oh no se, ¿el día en que aceptaste el caso de Irene Adler? -GL

Oh -SH

No le cae bien -SH

Eso es parte del problema, sí -GL

¿Y cual es el resto? -SH

No es mi lugar decir nada -GL

¿¡POR QUÉ NO ES EL LUGAR DE NADIE!? -SH

* * *

¿Has mandado un coche? -JW

No... -MH

Anthea está aquí también -JW

Confío en que estarás a salvo entonces. Si no, nadie volverá a verla -MH

Muy bien, entonces supongo que ya veré que planea -JW

…

¿Qué pasa? -MH

…

Está viva -JW

…

Lo sospechaba. Esperaba que no, pero lo sospechaba -MH

Lo siento -MH

* * *

Está en el puñetero piso -JW

¿Una caña? -GL

Por favor -JW

* * *

¿Te has llevado a John otra vez? -SH

Me apiadé de él -GL

¿Has tardado todo este tiempo en darte cuenta? -GL

...estaba en mi palacio mental -SH

¿Se ha ido Adler? -GL

No. ¿Eso qué importa? -SH

John no volverá hasta dentro de un buen rato, entonces -GL

* * *

Sherlock volverá pronto. Adler ya no será un problema -MH

K -JW

Nunca la quiso, John -MH

El nunmca ha qwerido a ndie -JW

¿Estás intoxicado? -MH

No, slo borraschgo -JW

OoOo

¿¡Lo has mandado a casa borracho!? -MH

¡Dijiste que Sherlock se había ido! -GL

¡Supuse que estaría dormido para cuando volviese! -GL

¿Es esto malo? -GL

Podría serlo. Tendremos que esperar y ver -MH

* * *

No sé si preguntar como te encuentras esta mañana -MH

No lo sé. Aunque mi resaca es un asco -JW

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer saber si hice algo cuestionable -JW

Greg quiere que te diga que te acompaña en espíritu -MH

Gracias a ambos. Tomaos un café en mi nombre -JW

Salud -MH

OoOo

He debido de decir algo. Está evitando mirarme a los ojos -JW

¿Confesaste tu amor por él? -MH

Dios, me haces sonar como una novela de Jane Austen -JW

Tengo miedo de preguntar -JW

Ten valor, Capitán -MH

Gracias Alteza -JW

El sarcasmo es poco atractivo, John -MH

¿Acaso te oyes a ti mismo? El sarcasmo es la legua materna de los Holmes -JW

* * *

Has mandado a Greg -JW

Lo he hecho -MH

…

Gracias -JW

Disfruta Dartmoor -MH

Puede que lo haga -JW

OoOo

¿Se encuentran bien? -MH

No creo. Ha pasado algo, pero no sé qué -GL

Ay madre -MH

Sep -GL

* * *

¿Le has dado un caso a Sherlock? -JW

No –GL

Pregunta a Mycroft –GL

OoOo

¿Le has dado un caso a Sherlock? –JW

No –MH

¿Le has preguntado a Greg? –MH

Le pregunté primero, y dice que tampoco le ha dado nada –JW

¿Qué está haciendo? –MH

No estoy seguro. Se comporta de forma nerviosa conmigo. Y secretista –JW

No son drogas, ya me he asegurado de ello –JW

Me temo que no lo sé –MH

…

…

¿Lo has averiguado? –MH

OoOo

Tengo un caso con un doble homicidio, el arma del crimen falta. ¿Interesado? -GL

No puedo. Tengo una cita -SH

* * *

Pues... -JW

¿¡SI!? -MH

Sherlock tuvo una cita. ¡Por favor dime que fue contigo! -MH

Lo fue -JW

¿Puedo hacer ya entonces la broma sobre el feliz anuncio? -MH

Puedes -JW

Pero puede que no cerca de Mrs. Hudson -JW

* * *

Bien por ti, John -GL

¡Salud! -JW

OoOo

Ya era hora, Sherlock, ya era hora –GL

He sido tremendamente estúpido, ¿no es así? –SH

Lo has sido. Pero al menos has logrado darte cuenta –GL

OoOo

John Watson es demasiado bueno para ti –MH

Lo sé –SH

Es todo bastante milagroso, ¿no crees? –SH

No le hagas año. Un mensaje de parte mía y de Greg –MH

¿No deberías de estar amenazando a John, siendo mi hermano mayor? –SH

Tú y yo somos solo hermanos. John y yo somos viejos amigos -MH

* * *

 **Bueno, pues esto es todo. Todo el mérito es, por supuesto, del grán autor de este fic, inspiration_assaulted.  
**

 **Por cierto, a pesar de que el español es mi lengua materna, no soy experta en traducción ni mucho menos, y algunas de las expresiones en inglés usadas en este fic son algo dificiles de traducir. Por lo que si teneis alguna sugerencia para mejorar la traducción os lo agradecería bastante :)**


End file.
